Musings in Gloriano
by ncsgirl
Summary: This is a Lloyd Albert slash, because I was bored and decided it needed to be written.Rating jump is for chapter eight.
1. Slides!

Hark! I'm going to try a couple of serious LoD fics now. Here for your amusement is a Lloyd/Albert slash. This takes place in Gloriano in disc three.  
  
'The nerve! Leaving me behind!' I was fuming. The other Dragoons had left me in the cave in Gloriano. Why on earth would they leave me behind?  
  
I kicked a loose rock across the floor and heard, instead of a clicking, a groan.  
  
"Uhnn... Wha? Ow..." The deep voice could only belong to one person.  
  
"Lloyd!" I exclaimed. The last person I wanted to be stranded with and here he was.  
  
"Good morning?" Lloyd asked sleepily. He ran a hand through his silver hair and sat up looking at me. "Albert? Where's everyone else?"  
  
His armor was layed aside and his chest was bare but for the form fitting vest he always wore. It highlighted his pecs so well-  
  
What am I thiking?! Dear Soa, Lavitz was killed by this-this- monster! How can I be thinking about his muscle definition?!  
  
"Albert?" Lloyd was looking up from replacing his armor now. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Fine." I'm not used to curt responses. I'm also not used to being in the same room as my lover's killer.  
  
"No you aren't." He went back to his armor. "I killed him and I'm not sorry. In all fairness, he was trying to kill me-"  
  
I don't know what came over me. I lunged at him. He was caught off guard, but with my bare hands, I wasn't doing much damage. Once he got himself together, I was easily thrown off.  
  
"Now is that behaviour fit for a king?" He smirked. I'd have liked right then to wipe the smirk off his face but merely glowered at him.  
  
"Oh come on. I'm not trying to egg you on. We obviously need each others help to get out of here. I know this place inside and out and you know your friends. We're going to have to find them, because I have the divine moon objects." Lloyd's calmness was starting to infect me and annoy me.  
  
'Ah well, revenge is best served cold.'  
  
"Look Albert, are you coming or are you just going to wallow in self pity?" Lloyd was standing at the entrance to the cave.  
  
**********************************************  
  
"Footprints! These are definitely Kongol's. Hard to miss those." Lloyd was talking to himself. I refused to talk to him period.  
  
"Aren't you going to make yourself useful?" He asked. "We've found footprints and you still won't talk to me?"  
  
I stayed silent.  
  
"Alright then, just so long as you follow along. I wouldn't want to leave you behind..." He trailed off. He was aiming for an outburst of anger and I knew it.  
  
"I hate you." My words were calm and measured. He got the message and stayed quiet for a bit. We marched on, following the footprints.  
  
**********************************************  
  
"Well that's strange... why do they end here?" Lloyd was a little ahead and looking at where the trail seemed to end. I caught up quickly, trying to quell the alternating anger and despair.  
  
"They went down there." Again my sentence was even and cold. I looked over and wondered just how they could have done it.  
  
"That makes sense! So you do have a use!" Lloyd clapped me on the back. I jumped foward and realized there was no ground left to support me.  
  
I fell and slid down side of the mountain. It was almost exilirating and for a few seconds, I forgot why I was there.  
  
I landed heavily in the snow at the bottom causing a flurry everywhere. I lay back and shut my eyes savouring the brief solitude...  
  
"Banzai!" I heard. The cry was followed by a hearty laugh and Lloyd landed just centimetres from where my head and shoulders were.  
  
"What are you doing down there?" He asked. He extended a hand to help me up. I brushed it away.  
  
"So I suppose you don't want to know anything about where you are?" He asked.  
  
"Not from you." I replied in the same cold measured tone.  
  
"Alright, but if you ever do come around and realise you're being a self absorbed prat-"  
  
I cut him off by lunging at him again. This time I had my spear, but not the benefit of surprise it seemed. Lloyd erected a barrier around himself, which I ran into. It forced me back and I nearly fell on my own spear.  
  
"You've really got to stop that. I can't keep making sheilds." Lloyd said calmly.  
  
"How the hell can you be so calm?!" I snapped all of the sudden. I don't know why. "How can you just stand there and act like nothing important happened?! You're an evil bastard and you-" I choked and collapsed to my knees in the snow, "you killed him!"  
  
I forgot everything I was ever taught about not showing weakness, about not showing anger, about everything. I was crying and I knew it and I didn't care. I was in the middle of nowhere and no one would hear me scream here.  
  
I felt a hand gingerly place itself on my shoulder. I allowed myself to be gathered into a warm embrace.  
  
"Lavitz..." I whispered.  
  
Joyous! Chapter one! I move fast, so be warned. 


	2. Spears!

Huzzah! I got an idea. Thanks to my reviewers and NoRestForTheWicked, who keeps proding me to update. If there are too many character screwups, you can call this an AU fic.  
  
We trudged back up to the top of the slide we'd accidentally come down. Actually, Albert was doing all the trudging. I was flying and quite happy to be above the ground. I wanted to be nowhere closer to Fort Magrad.  
  
"Are you coming along?" I asked turning. Albert was dragging his feet, probably to get away from me. He raised his chin haughtily and stubornly kept his pace. I shook my head and continued along.  
  
"So that's what happened!" I exclaimed when I hit the top of the tunnel. Albert's curiousity got the better of him and he came to see what I was talking about.  
  
"What?" He asked. He was excited, but keeping it under raps pretty well.  
  
"They fell down the slide and came out here. If we'd just looked a little more we'd have found more foot prints and you wouldn't have had to fall down the slide like that." I explained. He gave me a shove for my efforts. I landed face down in the snow and dogded a spear aimed at my head.  
  
"Is that really any way for a king to act?" I asked. "Especially one so generous and caring?"  
  
"Everyone has people that they don't get along with. I don't know what got into me down there, but what ever it was, it's gone now and I fully intend to kill you." Albert had retrieved his spear as I scrambled up.  
  
"Look, I told you already, I was justified. He was trying to kill me, just like you are now." I said. I was hoping his sense of logic would kick in and bring him back to reality.  
  
A well aimed spear decided that wasn't going to work.  
  
It grazed my shoulder nicely and managed to hit the spot where my armor was just a little open. I felt warmth begin to seep out of the wound.  
  
Again Albert retrieved his spear. He held the it to my throat like a knife, taking advantage of my shock at the blood.  
  
"It's not as... clean... as a knife, but it's still sharp and it will still slit your throat." He hissed in my ear.  
  
"And if you kill me, how are you going to find you're way back to your friends?" I asked. The gravity of my situation was starting to sink in.  
  
"The same way we've been looking for them." He said.  
  
"Foot prints don't last forever. What if there's another snow storm?" I was trying to keep him talking, and I knew if I didn't, I'd be joining Lavitz.  
  
"Well? What were you going to do when those ran out?" He asked.  
  
"Fly up and see what I could see." I was blunt and hoped I hadn't made a mistake in that respect. He took a few seconds to think, but the time seemed interminable. Finally he sighed and let me go.  
  
He waited in silence as I did what I could to bandage my shoulder. I had to remove a lot of my armor. I could feel his eyes on me but every time he thought I noticed, he looked away.  
  
************************************************************  
  
"Are you still not finished?" Albert asked. I was trying to fit my armor on over my bandage but every time one fit in place, the other slipped.  
  
"I need another pair of hands or something." I said, this time trying to slide the bandage under the armor.  
  
"Why don't you just heal it?" he asked.  
  
"Because I can't." I said shortly. I didn't need reminding of *them*. His eyes widened just a little.  
  
"Just why can't you? I thought the Winglies were so powerful they could do anything." Albert was doing this just to get under my skin.  
  
"That might have been true before the campaign, but after things got very different." I said. Anything to keep the subject off *them*.  
  
"Something you don't want me to know?" Albert decided he might as well be that extra pair of hands and we managed to get both bandage and armor placed properly.  
  
"Yes." I said. We left the ruins and went on to folow the foot prints to where ever they led.  
  
Joyous! Another chapter done and dusted! 


	3. Monsters!

Hark! I'm trying to do as much as I can, because I really like reviews. And because NoRestForTheWicked won't stop proding me. Speaking of which, if he hasn't updated, poke him for me.  
  
So Lloyd couldn't heal things. Not a physical wound and not...  
  
'Stop thinking that way. You hate him remeber?' I loathed myself for what had happened in that crevice. 'How could I show such weakness? How could I even start to warm up to the man who killed Lavitz?'  
  
"Albert? Are you in there?" Lloyd was becoming slightly annoyed and I got the feeling it wasn't the first time he'd tried for my attention.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Have you noticed the monsters I've been fighting for the last few minutes or are you wallowing in self pity again?" He asked. My head snapped up. There were indeed monsters in our path. It didn't take as long as I thought it would for them to be dispatched.  
  
I was covered in blood when we had finished. Lloyd had used magic until he was too tired to use anymore and then stayed back a bit and let me clean up what was left.  
  
"Well, do you want to do the honours or shall I?" he asked standing over the carcasses of the creatures.  
  
"You do it. I'm going to clean this off." What Lloyd was talking about was slicing open the creatures stomachs and raiding them for what other unwary travellers had... left inside.  
  
"Not much in them. Just some gold and an armlet." He said, bending down to clean the blood off himself and the gold he'd pilfered.  
  
"Was there any in him?" I spat. I couldn't help myself. I had to take my anger out somewhere.  
  
"I don't know! Look, I know what you're thinking, but trust me, I've had worse and I don't have time to listen to you complain!" Lloyd stood and yelled at me.  
  
"What do you know! You've never loved like that! Never been loved like that!" I mimiced his actions.  
  
"You're wrong! My entire family was murdered in front of me along with my love!" He yelled back.  
  
My jaw dropped and my eyes went wide. I stepped back to steady myself and even so barely kept my feet. I couldn't find words, but somewhere deep down, I felt bad. I felt guilty and even more angry at myself.  
  
Lloyd went back to washing the blood from himself.  
  
There. It's short, but I needed to write my moment. You will get some fluff eventually, but not yet. I haven't gotten all the angst out. 


	4. Storms!

I'm back from all the partying. Huzzah for the new year and bishie goodness!  
  
I was on the verge of tears and hoping it didn't show. I didn't want to think about *them* but Albert had forced me. It had been so long ago... It didn't matter now though. We knew each other's deepest, darkest secrets.  
  
A soft thud made me aware of the real world again. Albert had fallen because of exhaustion and didn't look at all like he was going to try and get up.  
  
"Albert?" I asked, taking a few steps towards him. He didn't move. To make matters worse, on the horizon behind us there was a storm building.  
  
I tried again to wake Albert but it was clear he wasn't going to regain consciousness for a while. I lifted him uncerimoniously and slung him over my shoulder, only to drop him agian because that was the shoulder he had injured.  
  
Cursing myself for being so stupid, I picked him up again and carried him along the path as quickly as I could. It was clear I wasn't going to out run the storm and if I didn't find shelter, we were going to freeze into a very strange sculpture.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
I came to a small cave just as I was sure we were going to be over taken by the storm. I lay Albert down and tried to make him as comfortable as I could. He was sweat soaked even though it was freezing. I saw a wound he probably didn't know he had. There was a slight scratch on his cheek, just deep enough to draw blood. He'd been poisoned by something and I didn't have anything for it. I lit a fire and lay his cape over him as a blanket. His face took on a placid look and he slept fairly peacefully.  
  
"This is going to be a long night..." I whispered to myself, checking the door one last time and then returning to Albert and the fire.  
  
********************************************************  
  
I woke up tense and in cold sweats, not knowing if I was asleep or not. Albert was breathing softly, his cape still blanketing him. I tried to recall the dream, but it was too late. I heard Albert whisper something, but I wasn't sure what. I went over by him to see what I could do.  
  
He whispered it again and then thrashed a bit.  
  
He finally settled down and I replaced his cape. His eyes fluttered open and even thought he was looking at me, he was seeing someone else.  
  
"Father?" he asked, "am I dead?"  
  
"No. You're still alive." I couldn't think of anything poetic that would do justice to the moment.  
  
"Lavitz... How is he? Is he okay? Is he-" I cut him off.  
  
"Albert, you have to move past that. You can't live stuck in a time warp. The world is passing you by and you don't even realise it. You have to pull yourself together and get over it. He's not coming back and you know it." I said. Albert became as downcast as a man inside a feverish halucination could. He frowned and abruptly went back to sleep.  
  
Okay, so I think the fluff has officially begun. Some chapter soon I will chronicle both Lloyd and Albert's dreams, but I don't know when... 


	5. Merchants!

Huzzah! I'm hoping for a day off school tommorow. In the mean time, here's some more slash for my friends out there. And update speedy Wicked. Now! Hurry!  
  
Warning: Graphic violence. Queasy stomachs beware!  
  
The storm had let up, but Albert was still feverish. I couldn't just leave him there but I didn't know how far I'd get carrying him. I needed a body purifier or healing magic and I had neither.  
  
-That's not true!- cried my conscience. -You just gave up on it. You know you could save him.-  
  
"Quiet brain." I said out loud. I must be losing it...  
  
I went outside the mouth of the cave. Five different creatures yeilded no body purifier so I gave up on that. I tried to think of where there might be something reasonably like a town, but knew no such place existed anymore in Gloriano. I stoked the fire and leaned against one of the cavern walls to think.  
  
**************************************  
  
It had been so long ago, when the Dragon Campaign started. I had been a lot younger, and in higher spirits. Winglies, even from the poorest to the richest, were like gods. Everyone had a human to do their menial tasks, even me. She said her name was Lise. I didn't know if that was the truth or not, but she answered to it and that was good enough.  
  
In retrospect, I should have treated her better, but at the time everything was perfect and nothing could stand against us.  
  
When she disappeared, I was devastated. Not heartbroken, more like I'd lost my prize possession. I found out later that she had become part of the resistance with the humans.  
  
After the campaign finished, I left with my family and my beloved. For a long time we hid in forests, or in newly created towns. Then the day came.  
  
We had been run out of a newly created town, the name of which I neither know nor care about, into a forest. I hid in the trees as I was told when they came.  
  
They were well equiped with bows and daggers. The bows allowed them to stay just out of reach of my parents failing magic. The archers struck them down with ease and searched the area. It was a miracle, or a curse, that I wasn't found.  
  
The archers found my beloved. He was struck with an arrow to the throat and one to the heart.  
  
They reconvened in the clearing and threw the bodies down like animals. They took everything and then commited the final injustice.  
  
They gutted the naked bodies like common creatures and rifiled through the entrails like sick children with play dough.  
  
Crowing with great delight they lopped off scalps and went back to the town.  
  
**************************************  
  
Albert had woken me. I hadn't been aware I was sleeping, but he certainly wasn't. His eyes were open but glazed with fever. He was as close to the fire as he could be with out being burnt and was getting ever closer. He was saying something to himself, but I wasn't sure what, considering I tackled him before he could burn himself to death.  
  
"C-c-cold..." he chattered out faintly.  
  
I decided enough was enough and just as I was about to leave a pair of merchants ducked in out of the cold.  
  
"Soa!" exclaimed one.  
  
"I told you we'd find customers out here! Didn't I say we would brother?" The other replied.  
  
"As always, I'm astonished. What can we do for you?" he asked.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to have a body purifier on hand would you?" I asked.  
  
"Wingly heal thyself, or so the phrase goes," he said. He rummaged about in his nap sack and retrieved a bottle of green liquid.  
  
"I've got this one. But it leaves me wondering, why does a Wingly fresh out of fairy stories need a body purifier when he can heal wounds all by himself?" The merchant was playing at something already. I should have known.  
  
"If I could heal things, I would have by now." I said. "If it's gold you're worried about, I've got plenty. He really needs a body purifier."  
  
"He? You mean there's someone else here?" he asked. Of course! Albert was obscured by the fire!  
  
I took them around the fire silently. Their eyes and mouths gaped open.  
  
"It's the king of North Serdio!" The item merchant's brother exclaimed. "Hurry up and get him the body purifier!"  
  
The item merchant did as he was told and Albert lay back asleep. I could feel his fever start to go down already.  
  
"He's king of all Serdio now by the way." I said as the merchants left. They thanked me and went off.  
  
-And maybe of my heart...- I thought as I looked outside one last time.  
  
*gasp* Sappy and cliched last line... Oh well! It's another chapter, and I have an idea for the next one! 


	6. Concusions!

Wheeeeeeeeeee! Bishie goodness! Did you know there's a quiz to find your LoD boyfriend? It's somewhere on quizilla.   
  
Images flitted through my mind. My next conscious memory was a Wingly leaning over me. Dear Soa they were beautiful people.  
  
"Are you alright now?" he asked. His voice was so full of caring, so deep...  
  
My mind snapped back to reality full force. My cape made a crude blanket over me and I felt awful, like the time I had run from Seles to Indels with lead weights in my boots.  
  
"Lloyd! What did you do to me? How long have I been out like this?" I was rushed and words tumbled one over the other.  
  
"Calm down. You got poisoned and I took care of you while you were delerious," he replied calmly.  
  
"And you were probably the one who did it, with one of those creatures stingers.." I muttered.  
  
"Have you considered that maybe one of those creatures did it with it's own stinger?" Lloyd asked from against one of the walls of the cave. I glared.  
  
Just because it made sense didn't mean I had to like it, or him for that matter.  
  
"Look, I've had it up to here with you and your self centered attitude. If you hate me fine. I'll go on on my own." That had apparently been the last straw. I immediatly felt my stomach sink as Lloyd left. This was not going to be a good day.  
  
***********************************************  
  
I kept the fire going as decently as I could. Lloyd had been burning animal skins and the stink was horible, but it kept the place warm. I sat thinking about how I was going to get out of this alive. If I really had been poisoned by a creature, what was to say it wouldn't happen again?  
  
I went out and decided to go looking for something to keep my supply of fire fuel going. A pair of Tumblers* found me.  
  
*A/N: That's probably not what they're called, but the things with with the three rocks spinning around them are what he means.  
  
I fought tooth and nail, but one caught me in the side of the head and I fell back wishing for help.  
  
-Lloyd...- was the last thought I had before blackness closed in completely.  
  
I know it's short. Last one was so long though... 


	7. Adults!

Huzzah for the huge update! Last chapter was short. You deserve more bishie goodness.  
  
Warning: This is where the slash is more than implied. And next chapter the rating may jump.  
  
I left. I don't know why. Maybe it was to teach him a lesson of some kind, maybe just calm down. How could I have even thought of caring about him? I knew he wouldn't reciprocate.  
  
Still, could I leave him alone in such a place? He'd already proven that he wouldn't be alright on his own, but maybe it was because of what I'd done, not because of me...  
  
I'd been trudging along rather than flying and my feet were getting cold. I thought I might either turn around or freeze.  
  
As I neared the cave I got a terrible gut feeling. It was confirmed when I saw Albert at the mercy of a pair of creatures. I used the Dragoon Buster on them and that was it.  
  
"Albert?" I asked kneeling beside him. He was out cold and blood trickled from his head. I carried him back inside.  
  
The fire was getting low and so was the fuel, but I had to look after Albert first. He wasn't bleeding too badly and he seemed basically alright. I left him to sleep and went out to get more fuel.  
  
*****************************************  
  
I was woken by someone whispering my name in my ear. It took a few seconds to realize who it was.  
  
"Lloyd?" Albert was being fairly cautious. "Are you awake?"  
  
I turned to face him. His hair had fallen into disarray from everything that had happened and he had his armor off to sleep.  
  
"Close enough. Why?" I was cautious myself, wondering how close his spear was.  
  
"I..." He sighed. "I wanted to appologize. I've been completely horrible and..." Another sigh, "And I shouldn't have been so... so pathetic. But I really did love him. I guess I'll just have to stop living in this time warp and move past it. Move past him..."  
  
He trailed off and looked towards the fire, head bowed. I began massaging his shoulders. He relaxed against me and leaned back.  
  
"You're good..." He was barely audiable. We moved back from the fire a bit and he turned and kissed me. Gingerly at first then more passionately.  
  
******************************************  
  
"This was worth it." I was lying back, eyes fluttering between open and closed, hair a mess and throughly content.  
  
"After all I've put you through, it's the least I could do." Albert lay against my chest, arms around me.  
  
"You couldn't have done anymore I don't think." I stroked his back softly.  
  
He yawned, ever so slightly, and went back to sleep. My eyes fluttered closed and I drifted off myself.  
  
Okay, no rating jump. Oh, and lines (***************) are Use your Imagination lines. Anyway, next chapter is probably the last. 


	8. Deaths!

Alright, you've been warned. I jumped the rating for this chapter as par request. And yes, this is now and AU fic.  
  
Warning: M/M slash and explicit sexual content and violence... But that's what you're here for isn't it?  
  
I was almost sad we'd have to be leaving the little cave. I knew we'd have to find everybody soon, but would it be so bad to stay like this?  
  
I relayed this to Lloyd, who looked at me with a mix of admiration and bemusement.  
  
"Does that mean you're coming around?" he asked, half smiling.  
  
"I think that's what last night was about..." I trailed off a bit.  
  
"Oh really?" Lloyd smirked devilishly and gently held me against the wall.  
  
"Yes really." He nuzzled my neck and began to kiss me. I closed my eyes and let him work.  
  
I felt him move his hands under my shirt and slide one down into my pants. I was breathing heavily and couldn't help but guide him up to kiss me on the mouth. He kissed hard and my lips were numb, but I loved it anyway. I couldn't help but return the favour and it felt incredible. I moaned softly and felt an orgasm. I felt warmth in my hand and knew he'd had one too.  
  
We were both sweat-soaked when I lay against him, my head on his shoulder. I was warm and safe and happier than I'd been in a long time.  
  
"I love you." I heard Lloyd whisper. I snuggled closer.  
  
"I love you too..." I trailed off and fell asleep.  
  
************************************************  
  
I awoke to the sound of swords clashing just outside. I hurriedly dressed in my armor and grabbed my spear, then ran outside.  
  
Dart, Rose and Miranda were fighting with Lloyd. He was holding his own, but not well. I continued running towards him.  
  
"Albert!" Dart exclaimed. "We thought you'd been killed!"  
  
"I can take care of myself." I said. Lloyd smirked at that and the others misinterperted that as Soa knows what.  
  
"Why'd we even have to deal with you? You're just some stupid Wingly who can't even fight without magic." Dart was angry now, and glaring at Lloyd.  
  
"Because he has the Divine Moon objects." Meru, in a burst of seriousness said. She was hurt but Dart obviously didn't notice.  
  
"I don't care about Moon objects. He's the one who started all this, I say we take him out now." Dart said. He became a Dragoon and flew at Lloyd before he had time to react. Gashes opened up all over and Dart flew back satisfied. Lloyd fell, half dead but still salvagable with an Angel's Prayer. I stood shocked for a few seconds.  
  
"Albert?" Meru cocked her head looking intently, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Probably just never thought he'd see us." Dart took me by the shoulders and I felt rage well up inside me. I slashed at his throat with my spear. He made a gurgling sound and fell. I stabbed again and again and again, relishing every drop of blood that flew until-  
  
"Albert, STOP!" Rose yelled angrily. She tackled me and I came back to reality. I looked down at Dart and could only describe the feeling I got from seeing his bloodied corpse as elation.  
  
"Well Shana's not going to be pleased." Lloyd had been revived and put an arm around my waist.  
  
"I think we have other problems. Who's the new Dragoon?" Rose asked.  
  
"And who's going to be leader?" Meru looked around at us all.  
  
A plot snuck in while my muses weren't looking! *sniffles* It's not pointless anymore! *cries* 


End file.
